Through Wide Open Eyes
by Fire Bender
Summary: After Amon had destroyed the Arena, Mako and Bolin come to live with Korra on Air Temple Island. Feelings are revealed, and Korra learns of Mako's true feelings. Makorra bit.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written a fanfic in a long while so I apologize if it's not that good… This story is set directly after Episode 6 "And the Winner Is…" Enjoy – Fire Bender

Chapter 1

Chief Lin Beifong and Korra crashed onto the probending concourse after plummeting hundreds of feet from Amon's Equalist airship. Korra graciously thanked Chief Beifong and then was pulled spontaneously into a hug by Mako. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He exclaimed, his hands resting on his shoulders. Bolin hugged his two teammates, "Me too!"

They looked at one another in relief that everyone was okay, until Korra realized the bending brothers' home had been destroyed by the Equalist terrorist. "You guys… where will you stay now? Amon destroyed your home," Korra mumbled. Bolin and Mako warily looked at one another, then, Korra had turned to Tenzin. "Tenzin…if there is any way possible that they can stay with us on Air Temple Island, can they? Please?"

Tenzin looked into her eyes as they twinkled only in sorrow. "Pema and I will more than able to make room, and your teammates are always welcome." She turned towards her fellow Fire Ferrets, "Well?" She asked. Bolin had a huge grin on his face and nodded excitedly, while Mako, uneasily smiling, nodded as well. Korra jumped and cheered and reached in to hug her teammates. Mako couldn't help but smile. Through all the havoc and chaos that was the championship, everyone might still be okay. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something that was mildly important. Asami Sato.

"Hold on guys, we should go find Asami, at least before we leave today," Mako stated. Bolin and Korra nodded firmly and the three Fire Ferrets headed off to the VIP booth, where Asami and her father Hiroshi had sat during the match. Although, Mako doubted they would be there. They probably had been escorted out during ambush. His suspicion was confirmed when they opened the door to find no one there. "She's probably home safe, I'll go see her tomorrow, let's go home." Korra smiled.

They arrived at Air Temple Island to be greeted by the whole Airbending family, Pema excluded. Ikki had been bouncing in excitement for the new guests to arrive at their home. Jinora stood next to her mother reading a history book that her father had brought home from City Hall. Meelo was playing in the dirt picking out worms. "Hi! What are your names? I'm Ikki. Are you coming to live with us? What do you do? Are you benders? Ooh you're cute? You're that firebender boy right? And you're his brother? Why do you bend different elements if you're brothers…" Ikki bombarded them with questions. "Ikki, leave them alone, they're exhausted. Welcome to our home, Jinora will show you where you're staying," Pema said calmly, while cupping her mouth over Ikki's rampant mouth. The two brothers wearing only their uniforms from the match and with a duffle bag in hand of what they could find from their apartment that was in good condition, they followed the ten-year old airbender.

Korra stood and watched them walk away. She looked solemn and guilty. She had gone to the council and tried to get them to un-cancel the finals, and because she insisted (with the help of Chief Beifong surprisingly) the Arena is destroyed. "Are you going to be okay Korra?" Pema asked. She looked up at her in shock. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well that boy that you have a crush on is staying right here, I'm sure that makes you feel uncomfortable Korra."

"I'll be fine. Mako and I are friends now, he has Asami, and everything is okay."

"But it's not. You know as well as I do that your emotions are probably your worst enemy." Korra looked down, knowing that Pema was right. She was so easy to read. "I just want them to be okay. They're as much my family as everyone here on the island is. If I let something happen to them, I'd never forgive myself." Korra mumbled, looking at your feet. Pema placed her hand on Korra's shoulder and said reassuringly, "I know Korra, that's why you're such a great person, and a great Avatar." Korra looked up at her, smiled and lunged at her for a hug. She thanked Pema and ran off to her room to change out of her uniform. She dressed herself in her usual blue tank-top and baggy pants attire, with boots. She then set off to find her friends, and see how they were doing.

The door had been creaked open just enough that it was open, but not an open invitation to enter the room without warning. Korra lightly tapped the door, and pushed it open. "H-h-hello?" she murmured. There was softness in her voice that emanated guilt and sorrow. She opened the door to see two beds, with one boy on each. Bolin had sprawled onto his, and passed out in his pro-bending uniform with Pabu nestled on his chest. His chest rose and sank with his deep snores. Mako on the other hand, sat on the edge of his bed, arms resting on his knees, staring down at the floor. He wore a mildly torn white tank top, and brown pants, all that he could scrap up from their former home.

The young Avatar slowly approached her solemn teammate and sat next to him. She twiddled her thumbs, trying to muster up a conversation, but Korra was at a loss of words. There was a lot she wanted to say, but her courage and pride had been shot down after the attack on the Arena. She felt helpless, and the boy whom she pined for was mere inches away, and still she felt alone in a room of three people, plus a Fire Ferret.

Bolin snoring, Korra and Mako just sat there, silent. Helpless and alone, but they aren't alone. They could have each other, but both are blind to see a wall separating the two. Korra wants to break it down, but she can't do it alone, and is too afraid to ask Mako for help. She wants to be with him, but knows she can't. Silence echoes, and then a snore booms. Minutes pass and still nothing. She twiddles her thumbs and he stares at the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The silence was killing her. She wanted to say something, but the thoughts raced through her mind. _What do I say to him? _She deeply inhaled, and then gently placed her hand on his knee. She winced nervously, hoping he wouldn't back away, and surprisingly, he placed his hand on hers, turned to her and smiled. Yet it wasn't the smile that she had hoped to see. It was forced, he wanted to cry. "Can we talk?" she asked nervously. He nodded. "Not here though, don't want to wake Bo," she noted.

The two teens removed themselves from the bed and walked out of the room silently. They proceeded to walk through the various areas of Air Temple Island. Everyone had been asleep by now, exhausted from the events earlier. The sky above them twinkled with the thousands of stars that had adorned the darkness. No chattering of winged lemurs and the sky bison had been sound asleep, all silence.

Their footsteps were light, and though they walked side by side, there was still awkwardness between them that made Korra's heart sink. "Mako…I-I-…"she stammered her words. Her mouth felt heavy. "I still have feelings for you. I know we said we'd be friends, but I can't live with just that. I really like you, and being with you every day just makes me like you more and more."

"I know." Mako mumbled.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I feel the same way. Since you kissed me, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Things have been so confusing lately and everything today happened so fast. Korra you're so strong, and so talented and amazing at everything you do, I don't know if we can be just friends. I have feelings for you, but I still need to sort things out with myself."

"Because you have Asami…" Korra sighed.

"Yeah…Asami. The truth is though, not once did I think of her during the attack today. Your safety was all that I was concerned about. When you went after Amon, I wanted to pull you back and keep you with me, but you're so strong willed that I could only say 'Be careful'. When your water tornado thing started losing its juice and you began to fall, I wanted to save you, but I knew I couldn't. Bolin and I could only watch, and it killed me. You fighting the Lieutenant and those chi blockers with Chief Beifong, it was mesmerizing."

Korra blushed and her deep blue eyes began to sparkle. She couldn't look him in the face as they walked slowly. He had stopped, hands in his pockets, thinking. She didn't notice and as she took her next step she felt a strong tug on her arm. She froze mid-stride. Slowly she turned to see Mako's worried face, golden eyes twinkling with honesty.

"Korra..." he continued, "You are the most irrational, rash, spontaneous, craziest girl I've ever met. And still I can't help but be fascinated and amazed by you. When the glass cracked and you fell the second time, I almost cried. I didn't know if you'd make it. My fists were clenched so tight that I bruised my fingers. I full on sprinted to you when I saw you land safely with the chief. I couldn't live with myself knowing I couldn't protect you Korra. You mean too much to me."

"Mako, that's so sweet, but…" before she could continue he pulled her into the tightest hug that she has ever received from him. His arms wrapped around her as her face pressed against his chest. Her arms bound to her side, unable to move. Mako's head gently rested on Korra's shoulder. He loosed his grip, then turned away looking out to the bay. Korra stared at him in awe and splendor. She knew that he shared the same romantic feelings.

Korra tapped his shoulder playfully while inching closer to his face. "Oh Mako," she chimed. "Mmhmm?" She planted her lips onto his, and enjoyed the sensation that was Mako's embrace. Passion sparked and their bodies warm to the touch. It was the moment that he pined for, to have the girl he truly loved and cared about kiss her again, with that same passion, irrationality and spontaneity that drove him mad.

Their lips parted and she gently said, "Mako, it means so much to me that you care, and I care about you too, but I think I can protect myself, and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, or Bolin, or anyone else I care about."

Mako smiled. The two sat down on a patch of soft grass and he slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. She rested her head on his chest, and the two gazed up at the stars and marveled at the reflecting moonlight illuminating the sky.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to Asami's place, and I'll tell her the truth. It'll hurt, but it's hurting the both of us now with this love-triangle." Mako stated calmly. "You're amazing Korra."

"You're pretty amazing yourself City Boy," she mumbled. He chuckled.

She gently nodded, and drifted asleep his chest. Her body resonated with happiness that she could only express through an honest smile. Things were looking out for her, and she could finally see the invisible wall breaking down. It acted as a veil between her and Mako and finally she could see the world through wide open eyes. The world was looking pretty good right now.


End file.
